King of Beasts
by Killuminator
Summary: A little take that differs from MGS4. A chance, a fight, a meeting which results in the change of events. Two people, two different factions, so different yet so much alike. Could the beauty bring happiness to the beast ?


**Author's note : I am kinda having a writer block at the moment, but I will write the moment I got an idea popped into my head, as of right now. So since I can't write further I gotta write something, and this just suddenly happened. **

**So I was replaying MGS4 lately, yes the game is still good after 4 years. True gamers know that if a game is good it doesn't matter the date. Anyway, I checked out the MGS fics and there weren't much any serious fic about Raiden and all, most of them involve yaoi (seriously fangirls, wtf ?) or cracks which fucked up.**

**So I want to make this one, though I intend to make this an oneshot only, but if you guys like it I can write some more or you guys can just take over, only if you inform me first. Anyway, here is the story.**

"Naomi !" Snake shouted, but coughed up badly. His Psyche is going down, which was bad. They had taken Naomi, and Snake needed to get her back ASAP. Something fell on the roof. The Solid Eye recorded several movements up ahead. Quickly, he get behind cover, having the OctoCamo doing its job and made him blend in with the environment, leaving only his silver hair behind.

Snake braced himself for a gun fight, and all of a sudden there was gun shots ringing in his ears. Holding the Operator in his hands, Snake directed himself toward the sounds. Suddenly, a dead body of a FROG fell down crashing through the roof. Looking up, Snake saw a blur movement followed by a strand of white hair.

Three more FROGs fell down through the roof, and a figure in a long leather coat followed and landed gracefully on his feet.

"Raiden ?"

"Laughing Octopus will be here soon, Snake. You better go after Naomi, I will hold Octopus back. We can talk later when this is over."

"Take care of yourself, Jack."

"Jack is dead. Raiden is the only thing left."

Snake nodded and took off. Raiden took off his coat and the high frequency blade and stood in a fighting stance.

"Come on out, I know you are here."

Laughter echoed through the building. Mad, howling laughter.

"Is this Jack the Ripper I heard about ? Hahahahaha. How does it feel, to kill and slaughter countless enemies on the battlefield ? Isn't it fun ? Come to me, King of Beasts. Come and laugh with me. Hahahahaha."

Octopus revealed herself from the ceiling, removing her Stealth module to show herself to Raiden. A skin tight suit was outfitted on her body, and her head was wrapped on a metal body that sprung four metal tentacles she used as walking support as well as melee attack.

"LAUGH WITH ME !"

And with that, Octopus launched herself at Raiden, her tentacles ready to impale his body. Raiden who already expected the attack, stepped aside at lightning speed and cut off one of the tentacle. Octopus screamed in pain and exhausted a black smoke as cover and disappeared.

"Just you try and find me."

Too bad for her, Raiden didn't need any Solid Eye to track her down. The very sound that came from her Stealth module already gave her position away. The sound is not to hear by normal human ears, but Raiden was no human, not anymore.

She was at the side of the wall, standing still. Raiden pretend to walk pass by, but abruptly turned and aimed for her heart. Octopus instinctively raised her tentacles to protect herself, but it didn't help since the blade was extremely sharp that it cut through two more tentacles before the force was stopped. Screaming in rage again, the black smoke was spit out, but this time it left Octopus behind. But what surprised Raiden was the face that she took. It was Rose.

Raiden hesitated for a moment before slashed she once more. She meant nothing to him now. It was all a lie, a broken truth, all to control him like a puppet. And once again the last tentacle fell.

"Hahahahahaha ! No wonder you are the King of Beasts. Why won't you laugh ! Hahahaha, come on, it's fun."

She stood up, stumbled a few times as she did so. With a snap and a hiss, the back to her tentacles helmet fell down to the ground, revealing an attractive Caucasian female with short blond hair.

"Hahaha, why, why won't you laugh with me ? Why ?"

"I forgot how to laugh long ago."

"I don't want to laugh. Hahahaha. Help me. Haha. I don't want this. I never want to laugh. I'm sorry, forgive me. I won't laugh again. Hahahahahahahaha." She laughed even more as she walked closer to Raiden.

"LAUGH !"

Raiden sheathed the blade and took out a stun knife. Waiting until she came close enough, Raiden hold out the knife and stunned her. However she didn't feint yet. Pulled out another knife, he gave another dose. It took him three tries before she passes out. Carefully he laid her on one of the bed within the building. Now he had time, he took it and studied her features. She was indeed a beauty.

His CODEC beeped. It was Drebin.

"What is it ?"

"Yo Raiden, I heard about your little run in with Laughing Beauty. Anyway, I think you should check out her OctoMask. Snake could use it."

"I will get it to him. Anything else ?"

"Care for a little bedtime story ? I did a little research and of course you should know Laughing Beauty has never been in the BB Corps her whole life, that's for sure. The girl who would later become Laughing Octopus was born in a small seaside Scandinavian town known as the Devil's Village. The primary meat consumed in this village was the octopus (also known as devil fish) caught nearby.

An anonymous cult nursed a deep hatred for the village. When Laughing Octopus was a young woman, the cult accumulated enough heavy weaponry to launch a deadly overnight assault against the town. The conflict concluded when the cult rounded up the survivors and executed them one by one.

However, instead of executing the girl (whom they referred to as "The Devil's Child"), they forced her to participate in the torture of her family and friends, forcing her to act as if enjoying it all the while by forcing her to laugh. Fearing for her own life, she obeyed her captors and massacred her entire family. Eventually, she began to hallucinate that the blood on her hands turned from red to black, resembling the ink of the octopus which they had loved so.

Later Liquid recruited her to the BB Corps and here we are. Hope that entertain ya."

"Do you expect me to feel sorry for her ?"

"Oh no. I certainly expect anything but that from Jack the Ripper. Anyway, good luck. Drop by me if you need anything. Of course, it will cost ya. Drebin out."

Looking down at the woman again, she kept mumbling "I'm sorry in her sleep." Raiden actually felt sorry for her. She, much like him, was a child soldier. They all did things they never felt proud of, and the nightmares still plagued them until today. Suddenly, she took hold of his hands.

"Don't go. I'm scared." She said with her eyes half opened. He stroke the strand of her hair. No, he did not wish to see anyone live his fate again.

"I won't."

Activating his CODEC again, he called up Drebin.

"Hey hey, here is you favorite gun launderer, Drebin. Wassup Raiden ?"

"Where are you ?"

"Fifteen click northwest from your location, in a market."

"I got a package to drop. See you there in ten."

"Got it."

He picked her up again. She was rather light, but it was fine with him. He jumped up the roof and started to jump from hill to hill. Soon the market was on sight. The place was crawling with Gekkos. Drebin was there drinking soda as usual. Snake got Naomi ahead inside the chopper. That was good. He will dispatch the Gekkos to let Hal have his way out. But first, Drebin.

Raiden dropped down from a house nearby and sneaked toward the armored car. The door opened with a hiss and the monkey came out.

"Raiden, you surprised me man." Drebin greeted. "There is still a bit humanity left in you after all."

"Take care of her, I will come back later."

"Sure thing."

After that, Raiden took off. But to Octopus, she will always remember the silver haired man, the King of Beasts, grateful that he spared her life. She made a promise to herself to help him, no matter what. Even if she had to laugh again.

**Author's note : So yeah there you go. The first of its kind, Raiden x L. Beauty pairing. This is an 1 shot. If you like I can make some more later, or you can adapt this. Bye for now.**


End file.
